Still Looking Up
by ProvidingTheAnswerToTheRiddle
Summary: '"You're just too cute." He exclaimed, and his heart leapt into his throat and he bit back tears as she laughed, a good proper girlish giggle that defined her as Annie.' How did the real star crossed lovers of the Hunger Games cope? Cute Annie/Finnick oneshot. Songfic to I won't give up by Jason Mraz.


_When I look into your eyes,_

"Good evening, Miss Cresta." Finnick whispered, catching Annie's startlingly green eyes. They focused on his face, it pulling her from her dreamlike state, and she smiled. Annie gripped Finnick's hand tighter and he kissed her, cradling her close. He was still in shock, even though it has been a week. Annie had paid dearly for his absence, and he never planned on letting her out of his sight again.

_It's like watching the night sky  
_

Annie glanced at the starless night again, her eyes registering the blackness with a clarity that scared Finnick. She shuddered from the cold and Finnick shielded her body protectively with his. It wasn't hard seeing as she was so slight and he vowed to give her his breakfast tomorrow. Annie had always been - Finnick refused to use the word chubby - cuddly. She was snuggly and warm and not like this. It was as moments like these that Finnick hated the Capitol with all his soul. He just sighed and kissed Annie's cheek again, trying to ignore her distant gaze.

_Or a beautiful sunrise  
_

Annie and Finnick stayed on the roof till sunrise, streaks of pink littering the yellow sky. She leant into his chest, still clinging to his hand and Finnick wondered if she was really as distant as she seemed to be. There was something wrong that could be fixed with time and kisses. It was not an illness. Katniss kept shooting Annie looks that either held jealousy or pity, and both annoyed Finnick beyond belief. The sun broke above the clouds and the couple climbed inside the building, stopping only once in the doorway for a kiss.__

Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?  


Just like Finnick had anticipated, Annie slowly but surely got better over just a few weeks. She cracked adorable jokes regularly, and Finnick kissed her after each one.

"You're just too cute." He exclaimed when she questioned this, and his heart leapt into his throat and he bit back tears as she laughed, a good proper girlish giggle that defined her as _Annie_. Finnick kissed her again there and then, and was slightly surprised by her gentle but steadfast reaction. Her more mature reaction than her normal shocked sigh or her giggle or her quiet movement told Finnick that his little Annie wasn't so little anymore.__

Well, I won't give up on us

As Annie let a little puff of air issue from between her teeth as she slept curled on Finnick's chest, he had to hold back a smile. Annie was so cute when she slept. Not that she wasn't inexplicably sweet when she was awake, but sleep reminded Finnick of when she met her – a small, wide eyed girl with emerald green eyes that were too bright, a smile that was too wide. It taken a lot to get her trust, but now Finnick had it and he was never letting anything take it away from him. Not Snow, not Katniss, not the Games, not doubt. Nothing.

_Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love._

Finnick and Annie were not a perfect couple, and yet they were. Their love was far more star crossed than Katniss and Peeta's was, and theirs had been scripted and approved by the top of the tree. Both sent away to die, Finnick more than once. Their love had held strong, despite the bloody odds, and it was special. They had been engaged for almost two years, and their wedding was less than a week away. Finnick kissed Annie's lips deftly, despite her slumbered state, and got up to train. He knew she would be a bit miffed that he went to run without her but she needed the sleep and he needed the air.

_I'm still looking up._

"I love you." He told her quietly before slipping out and inhaling the cold dawn air. His left hand twisted itself, craving Annie's soft palm and long fingers, but he set off jogging anyway. While he ran, he thought about how strong Annie was. Stronger than him, anyway. They had tortured her to the point of madness and she had still flung herself into his arms. One jabberjay screech and he had been on the floor.

Finnick returned to Annie less than a half hour later because he couldn't stand the feeling of incompleteness any longer.__

And when you're needing your space.

He knew Annie hated being alone, which suited him just fine. _  
_

_To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting _

However clichéd it was, Finnick knew he would wait for Annie. Despite her progress, she was still fragile and prone to change. If she decided to hold off the – even the word caused a butterfly in Finnick's steel stomach – wedding, he would respect her decision and keep on loving her. At first, when he had grown to like Annie, he had wondered if it was lust. Then lust turned to companionship. Then companionship turned to honesty, and honestly slowly but surely turned to love. Finnick had been a heartsick teen and Annie had been the girl who caught him off guard. She still made him swoon today. _  
_

_To see what you find._

'Cause even the stars they burn.  
Some even fall to the earth

Annie was Finnick's star, his beacon of love and friendship and home. He could turn to her with any problem and she would answer with a solution and a kiss. She rarely got that distant look in her eye anymore, and she had picked a wedding dress out of Katniss' large supply. She was ecstatic and giggly and excited and so totally Annie Cresta it hurt. It was as if she had never been in the Games, and she was the bubbly 14 year old Finnick had met before the stars had turned black.

_We've got a lot to learn_

Obviously they weren't totally there yet, Finnick thought as he watched Annie eat slowly and watched her eyes grow distant for the first time in ages.

"An? Stay with me." He begged, and she listened, turning and smiling at him in a way that made the birds sing. He caught her lips and Johanna groaned, making the other people – wait, what other people – at the table laugh. Finnick was caught somewhere between _heaven _and _Annie_, and everyone else had finished lunch and cleared out by the time they resurfaced. _  
_

_God knows we're worth it_

Finnick wasn't sure if he believed in God, but he thought he should because someone had sent him Annie. That, even with the despicable life he had had, was enough to convert anyone. She would make the world spin the other way if she asked it to sweetly.

"Thank you, God." He whispered as Annie wrapped her arms around his neck in her sleep and smiled, whispering his name like a prayer.

_No, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough_

A bomber plane shot across the sky and Finnick encircled his fiancée in his strong arms. She shivered and he kissed her dark hair, whispering sweet nothings and the sky lit up with the orange of fire and hate.

_I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up._

I won't give up on us

Finnick lifted his nearly wife's chin and told her the vows he had spent years preparing. They would have sounded better if maybe Peeta had written them and Annie's put his to shame, but they meant something. He said 'I love you' a lot. Annie seemed to like that.

_Even if the skies get rough._

Finnick and Annie started to dance, earning several cheers and a wolf whistle. Finnick caught glimpses of people smiling – _actually _smiling, not acting for the camera, and it made him feel good. The battles still raged on in Panem but Annie and Finnick were locked away in a bubble of love, where the grass was green and the sky was blue as opposed to black. _  
_

_I'm giving you all my love. _

"Good evening, Mrs Odair." Finnick whispered, and brought Annie in for a searing kiss.

_I'm still looking up._

**A/N: I'm new to the Hunger Games but I love these two and decided that this song and this scenario was too perfect to leave unwritten. Thanks for reading.**

**I know some things happened in the wrong order towards the end but my fingers wrote it like that, so like that it shall stay. I quite like this, if I do say so myself. One of my favourite pieces.**

**Thanks again for reading, and any feedback would be amazing. I'm definitely going to write some more Hunger Games stuff so any ideas, let me know.**

**~ PTATTR, aka Firestorm.**


End file.
